Their Love
by FairyTaleLover2012
Summary: Liz and Donald are together. They keep their relationship a secret (from whoever they can) but encounter a bump along the way and Liz and Donald have to make a life-changing decision. This is a Kessler Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Blacklist nor any characters associated with it. I do however own any characters that I make up throughout this FanFiction, and also the storyline. I will also like to add that being a school student means I may be unable to write this story for long periods of time. I will however always get back to writing this FanFiction, even if it's been many months! Also, feel free to add to my FanFiction: If you feel that there could be another way this FanFiction could go then you may write your own version of it – just please make sure ****_to _****_reference me_****_ AND _****_PM me the link to your version_****_, I would love to read it_****!**

Donald woke up with his hands wrapped around Lizzie's belly and her head rested just under his chin. He placed kisses down her neck as an attempt to wake her up, which resulted in her pushing herself up and kissing him in the mouth. Donald battled for dominance rolling on top of Liz and pushing his leg between hers, teasing her, feeling the room getting hotter and hotter. They moment was interrupted when both their phones went off simultaneously. Ressler cursed under his breath and waited for Liz to answer, not wanting to make the person on the other line suspicious by answering his call at the same time.

"Yes, I'll be there in five… What? Uh huh…" She didn't bother saying goodbye.

"That was Red. He's got information on another Blacklister. I have to go meet him. Dembe's outside waiting for me." She filled him in as she got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard Donald was over." It sounded more of a question to Lizzie than a statement. She was relieved he was looking across the table from her as she felt herself going red. _Shit_, she cursed in her head.

"Dembe had noticed Ressler's car parked outside your room…" he continued.

"… So, what information did you want to give me about a Blacklister?" She interrupted, not wanting to be on the subject any longer, although she suspected he was well aware of the sleepovers she and Ressler were having.

"His name is Edgar Bates©. He runs a crime ring that traffics women and weapons to at least eight different countries." He paused for a minute, taking in Liz's appearance. She was in a deep thought, processing the information he had given her so far, yet he could not overlook the certain glow that radiated from her. She was _happy_. He found out about her and Ressler when he parked his car outside her hotel to make sure she got in safely when she was finished at the BlackSite. He was very surprised but equally angry and upset when he saw Ressler get out of the driver's side, open the door for Lizzie and proceed to go inside with her, his fingers tracing down her back. A part of Raymond wanted to go there and punch Ressler until he was begging for his life but when he saw how happy he made his Lizzie, he accepted him. _His Lizzie. His beautiful, gorgeous, baby girl_. Red would never forgive himself for not stopping her from walking down the aisle with Tom. He tried to convince himself that he couldn't have, that it was okay because she found out the truth about him anyway, but he hated himself knowing she would have had a much better life he had stopped her then. _But she would never had met Ressler_. Yes, part of the reason why Red surrendered was because he wanted to open her eyes about Tom. He could never tell Lizzie the truth about her past, but he wanted to tell Ressler. He had seen the way they looked at each other, and he knew Donald truly loved her, and would protect her from any harm.

"He's going to be attending a fundraising dinner tonight at the Fairmont Hotel. I expect you and Donald to be there -."

"- For what?" She interrupted once again.

"As I was getting there. You and Donald are going to be there to do business with him."

"Why? Can't we just arrest him?" Liz questioned. She suspected Red wanted something from him.

"Edgar Bates is very good at making people who want to disappear, disappear. For a price, of course. He does his job in a very clean way. Doesn't leave a clue behind. But what I do know is that he takes all this clients to a safe house, and there is one permanent client who lives there whom I believe we all are interested in." Lizzie's suspicions were growing even more.

"Who?!" She half-shouted. Elizabeth Scott Keen was not a very patient woman. Especially not with Raymond Reddington.

"Her name is Carla Anders©. She's not on record. To the world she doesn't exist, but she, my dear, is very much real. Carla is the one behind Bate's disappearing business. She creates fake IDs, hacks in social security details, government folders and puts these new identities there like they've been on the system for years. She is the reason why Bate's business is booming. Without her intelligence and IT skills, Bate's would not be such a powerful man. Oh, and I'd like to see you and Ressler at around 10am say?" Liz nodded. With the help of Carla, the FBI could take down many criminals who have faked their own deaths and started a new life. And with that, she got up and left for her office.


	3. Chapter 3

The first face she saw when she entered the Post Office was Meera's. She greeted her with a small smile and headed straight for Cooper's office.

"Keen, I was waiting for you." He said. She saw Ressler sitting inside and instantly grew very anxious. _Does he know? Has Red told him?_ She was well aware of the rules, and having a relationship with your partner – especially a sexual one – was absolutely not allowed.

"So, what did Red have to say?" He asked casually, and Keen felt relieved.

"Another Blacklister. Thought I'll fill everyone in at once, downstairs in the briefing room."

All three of them walked together. Harold was at the front, with Keen and Ressler not far behind. Donald did risk giving her a smack on the ass, followed by a smirk on the way down the stairs. She looked at him, her eyes shouted _I'll deal with you later_.

Once she was done explaining everything to the team, her and Ressler headed out to meet Red. Red had called her and told her to meet him at a café 30 miles away from the BlackSite.

"They make delicious Coconut Cake." He had said.

She held his hand while they drove, and gave him the occasional peck on the lips whenever they stopped at a red light. During their ride they talked about going to meet his parents over the Christmas holidays. It was two weeks away and she kept getting more and more nervous.

"Mum and dad will love you." He whispered as he kissed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"I've just never done this before. I mean Tom's parents were supposedly deceased and the only family member of his whom I met was his brother…"

"You'll be fine. I'm sure you and mum will get along so well you'll probably get tired of her. Especially when she asks about Grandkids…" This made Lizzie squirm in her seat.

"You want kids, Don?" She asked casually. On the inside she was terrified of his answer. Lizzie had always wanted kids, but couldn't have any because of Tom infertility. But she really loved kids and always wanted a little family of her own.

Don had sensed Lizzie's tension, and he replied with nothing but the truth, "Of course I do, Liz." He said lovingly. "But we can't right now. I mean working with Red? How can we possibly start a family? Maybe once all this blows over." That was one thing they both agreed with.


	4. Chapter 4

Red was sitting on a coffee table outside, sipping his tea.

"Gorgeous view, don't you think?" He asked.

Neither Keen nor Ressler bothered replying.

"Why did you want us?" Ressler asked, with a deadly tone.

Red laughed, "Come on, Don. Loosen up a little. I thought your sleepovers with Lizzie would make you much funner to be around. You two should really –" He was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot firing through the café. His guards immediately reacted looking for the source, and once he was identified that all started chasing him, with their guns firing at him. Dembe never left his side, he had his gun out ready for any other surprises. But Red didn't think about that, all he saw was his Lizzie dropping on the floor bleeding from her shoulder while covered her while trying to get Red's attention.

"She needs to go to a hospital, Red." He shouted.

Ressler carried Lizzie to Red's car and they went off en route for the nearest hospital.

Red pulled out his phone "There's a surgeon I know. He's here in Washington DC. He can make it. He's one of the best. He can help us." He tried to sound his best put-together self, but that wasn't fooling Ressler.

He had already made the phone call and the Surgeon was waiting. Liz was taken into the operation room. He came back out after four hours. By then her whole team was waiting for her.

"Her Next of KIN is listed here as a Donald Ressler." Donald walked into a private room with the Surgeon.

"Mr Ressler, my name is Dr. Andy Levers©." He looked and Ressler and continued, "Mrs. Keen suffered from a lot of blood loss, and as her Next of KIN it is required by law for me to inform you that she is no longer in a critical condition but due to her injuries I need your signed approval to perform further immediate surgeries on her. In case of emergencies. Donald didn't think twice before signing the papers, and upon walking outside he was greeted with many confused faces.

'Uh… He… He said she… She's fine now. She's do… Doing good… Out of danger…" He stuttered. No one said anything further.

It took another hour for Liz to regain consciousness. Everyone waited for her to wake up. Red didn't leave her side for a second, so Donald had to run around when he was given a list of medicines he needed to buy. Donald's face was the first she saw, and he didn't hesitate to lean in and give her a long kiss, knowing the others had a pretty good idea what was happening between them.

Their kiss was broken by a coughing Red who was sitting next to Liz. "Well, now that the cats out of the bag, how are you feeling Lizzy?" Liz just glared at him before she started to feel dizzy and lay her head back down again.

"I'm fine. Just an achy shoulder, that's all."

"Well you're going to need at least a few weeks off so your shoulder can heal. But I know how much you can't resist working on cases, so I'm going to make you an offer: You take at least a month off – paid leave – and you can come back to work but you can't go out on the field until your shoulders completely healed. Donald can take a few days off to – since hell be the one looking after you, and till then Meera will be our main agent on the field. And no, I will not be telling anyone about you and Ressler being together, Keen." Declared Cooper. Liz was not complaining.

Everyone had left except for Donald and Red. Liz had to stay in the hospital for at least one night. Once she had fallen asleep, Red had put four of his best guards at the door, and Dembe was sitting beside her, watching over her. Red and Ressler had decided to accompany each other four coffee.

Once they sat down at the small hospital café with their hot drinks in hand, Red wasted no time in getting down to business.

"There is something you need to know." Red said, his calm and collected self.

"There's a lot I need to know!" Rebutted Ressler. "Like why did they target Lizzy? Or was she just collateral damage because whoever your enemy hired missed?" Ressler was getting louder and louder.

"No." Red put his coffee down. "She was shot of purpose. They weren't trying to kill her, they were trying to send a message, and what better way to tell me to back off than to hurt the thing I love most?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Ressler couldn't understand Red. It was like he was trying to fit together all the pieces of a puzzle except he only had one piece.

"She's my daughter." He whispered so quietly than Ressler almost missed it.

"She's my daughter. I tried to stay out of her life. I tried to stay far away – to keep her safe. But Berlin, he connected the pieces. He figured it out. Tom was Berlin's spy sent to insert himself into her life. That's why I surrendered. To keep Tom away from her, to bring Berlin down, and most importantly, I thought that making her a part of this will keep her close to me. Keep her out of harm's way…" Red explained. Usually Ressler was not a keen listener, but this was an exception. "I've observed how you look at her. You really love her don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer, "I wanted to tell you this because I know you'd protect her at any cost. I want you to know that I approve of your relationship." This made both men chuckle.

"I do love her. She's my world. Which is why I think you should tell her." Said Ressler. Red didn't know how to reply to that.

"How do I just tell her?" Red asked.

"You just do. Tell her once she wakes up. You need to. She deserves to know. She'll be happy knowing." Replied Donald.

Both men walked back to the room in silent. Once Ressler felt Liz stirring, he quietly sneaked out of the room and waited outside, giving Red and Liz privacy to talk.

"Lizzy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Mmmm," she urged.

"Remember the night of the fire?"

"Red, why are you asking me this?" Liz was confused.

"I'm so sorry Liz. I'm so sorry my baby girl for everything that I have put you through. But I know you did want to know who your father is, and I couldn't keep my secret from you for long. The truth is that I am your father. I lied to you that night when you asked me. I didn't want you to know because I thought I was trying to keep you safe… I'm sorry Liz. Please forgive me…" Red rambled on and on, not being able to stop himself.

Lizzy grabbed his hand to make him relax. "It's okay… Dad. I'm here and I'm listening. I understand and I forgive you… Dad." Red felt happy hearing that from her. He kissed her on the forehead before looking up to see Donald standing in the doorway looking at them. He walked in and sat beside her. A short wave of silence followed, which was broken by Red who joked "Who would have thought the man who hunted me for five years and despised me might one day become my son-in-law." He winked at him.


End file.
